


In Your Eyes

by edgelordjonesthethird



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major Spoilers Ahead, Mentioned Murder, barchie friendship, blackhood fuckery, bughead 5ever, if you think I think Barchie you crazy, little drabble of bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgelordjonesthethird/pseuds/edgelordjonesthethird
Summary: She has her father's eyes, she never thought that could be such a nightmare.





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS A MAJOR LEAKED SPOILER CARRY ON WITH CAUTION.  
> But this is just a small drabble, enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Based on this lovely Meta:  
> https://manon-boleyn.tumblr.com/post/173137724939/riverdale-spoilers-below-ok-so-we-all-know-that

 

Betty Cooper has her father’s eyes, that’s the first thing Alice Cooper comments on the morning her daughter wakes up, the newborn grey had quickly dissipated; at first glance you can tell that Betty Cooper will grow up to be classic Smith woman, leggy and beautiful; for even at she is all leg even. But that morning Alice slipped into her baby girl’s room, her eyes wide open and gazing up at her with a gummy smile; the stormy grey of a newborn’s eyes have dissipated and turned into a lovely shade of green.

                Alice calls for Hal, she’s excited for she still holds love for this man at this point in her life. “Hal, get in here and bring the camera, Betty is awake!”

                Hal stumbles into the pristine pink nursery, a camcorder in hand that had been purchased after the birth of their eldest daughter, he can’t really seem to understand why their daughter waking up one morning is such a feat but then again Alice Cooper was the type of mother who took a picture of Polly the first time she used a potty, and the excrement that came along.  But then he sees it, he grins and turns to his wife.

                “Well looky here, she actually took after me in one aspect.” Hal comments with a chuckle.

                “Yes, she has her father’s eyes.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her sparkling green eyes aren’t always a gift; such as the morning after her father is arrested for the Blackhood Murders; his motives are still very unclear the revelation ripples shock through the small town.  The owner of The Riverdale Register, a serial killer? One of the most respected families in Riverdale, a murderer?

                The morning she knocks on her best friend’s door, their relationship had been frayed since the incident with the Lodges and the private prison but this is going to break them. She gazes up her former crush, but the redheaded Adonis can’t seem to make eye contact with her; she feels her heart clench in her chest, all the air in Betty’s lungs seem to be sucked out.

                “I-I’m sorry, Archie, I’m so sorry,” Betty whispers, she feels her in fingers dig into the skin of her palms; it’s become a reflex lately. “I promise you I knew nothing about this, I swear…”

                Archie nods in agreement, his face softens, but he still doesn’t look up at her. “I know, Betty, I know,” he sighs.

                Betty reaches out to lift his chin to get him look at her, just once to make sure the words he speaks are true, but he recoils and Betty feels the knife her father stabbed in her back go deeper. “Then why won’t you look at me Archie?” she sniffles, her eyes now diverted at her own feet.

                When she does that he finally looks up, his eyebrows creased; his own guilty conscience lingering on his face. “I know it’s your fault Betty,” Archie explains, quietly. “It’s you have his eyes, and every time I look at you, I am taken back to that day, you really do have your- “

                “My father’s eyes,” she finishes. “I have my father’s eyes.”

               

                That night after her mother has slipped back into bed, Betty lies in bed, rain beating down on their roof ahead; she is thankful for it because now the sound of her own sobs can be drowned out. Finally, she is alone to deal with this, but the window slips open and she tenses up; the anxiety inside her, what if her father escaped and his final business is to come and take care of her; she had been one of his potential victims.

                Betty’s heart slows down, however, when she hears the thump of her boots hit the oak floor and the rustles of leather; she feels somebody spoon her from behind. The smell of cigarettes, soap, and rain invade her senses. A soft kiss is placed behind her ear, and she allows the figure to pull her closer against him.

                “It’s going to be okay, Betts,” Jughead soothes with a soft voice and more feather soft kisses. “I’m right here, I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

                 “Juggie,” Betty gasps; she’s on the verge of another anxiety attack. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.”

                Jughead’s large calloused hands cup her cheek and tilts her face back towards him to look at her; her reaction is to clamp her eyes shut which causes him to frown. “Betts, why are you sorry, hey look at me,” he pleads.

                “I can’t,” she chokes, “I can’t, I can’t do that to you.”

                “Look at me?” Jughead teases lightly; she has memorized, she knows all his smiles and can almost bet that he has his meek little one, when he is trying to convince himself it’s not all that bad. “I’m know you’re the better looking half but c’mon…”

                “I don’t want you to see him,” Betty weeps.

                “Open your eyes, Betty,” Jughead orders, his grip on her chin becomes firm. “Please, baby, let me see those pretty green eyes.”

                Betty takes a moment; her bottom lip wobbles and she slowly opens her eyes; to meet the storm clouds in his. “That’s all anybody is going to see when they look at me, Jughead, my father the serial killer, Archie already can’t look me in the goddamn eye.” She huffs. “Soon, that’s all you’ll be able to see.”

                “No,” his tone is now as firm as his hand, but still holds so much love. “You know what I see when I look in those eyes?”

                “What?” Betty moves her head to try and hide again, but he stops her.

                Jughead keeps eye contact, something he has never been too keen on; it brought forth his own anxiety, but he would never admit that. He would chalk it up indifference, his Holden Caufieldesque moodiness. His eyes don’t hold fear they show nothing but his love and devotion for her.

                “I see Betty Cooper, I see Betty Cooper’s eyes.”


End file.
